One Night In Sinnoh
by BadKitty17
Summary: Paul meets a mysterious redhead in the middle of a forest...What will come of their meeting? Carboncopyshipping one shot


**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, Satoshi Tajiri, and Ken Sugimori, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

"Torterra, Weaville, return!" a purple-haired teen said, beaming them back into their pokeballs. Paul had been out training with his pokemon since early that morning, and it appeared that he had lost track of time, for all too quickly, the fading dawn of the early morning had been replaced with the blue-black sky of the night.

_Time to turn in for the night,_ he thought to himself, gathering his things up. He set his sights on looking for a place to camp. There was no way he'd make it to a hotel at this time of night, not that he expected to find one at all, in the middle of this forest.

Paul wondered around for what seemed like ages, finding only nests of staravias and muddy patches. That was until an explosion caught his eye—and shattered his eardrums. But still, he made his way to the source of the explosion. There could only be one thing that made an explosion that big; a pokemon, probably under the instruction of a powerful trainer, and that could definitely mean finding somewhere safe to sleep. Ordinarily, he wouldn't even consider the thought of approaching another trainer, lest they be some pathetic fool like _a certain boy,_ but it was late, and he was getting desperate.

Paul's search led him to a large clearing, where he watched from the shadows as a redheaded trainer commanded his pokemon.

"Feraligatr! Use return! Weaville, use blizzard!" the redhead ordered, watching the large water type be hit with a flurry of ice.

"Impressive," Paul said as he emerged from his hiding spot.

The redhead returned his pokemon, keeping his eyes on them. "Maybe. But still not good enough…yet."

This guy looked and sounded like he was serious about training. None of that _Just believe in_ _your pokemon, and they'll get strong _drivel that _that boy _would've spouted.

"You _really_ want to be a master, don't you?" Paul remarked. "Why else would you still be training at this time of night?"

The trainer turned to face him. "I have little interest in being a pokemon master. I'm training for…a different purpose," he began. "I figured I'd simply do something productive with the night."

"You mean, besides sleep?" Paul replied.

"Couldn't sleep even if I wanted to," the redhead said coolly. "If any of the hundreds of wild pokemon in this forest decide to attack me while I'm getting some shut-eye, I'm as good as dead."

"Well, isn't that a shame," Paul smirked. "Because I was planning on camping out here tonight."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna bounce. Suppose I should get of here before the night ends. Join me if you"—wait, what was he saying? Why was he at all concerned about this random kid? His face flushed slightly, the reddening of his cheeks sticking out like sore thumbs on his porcelain skin. He turned heel and started walking away.

"Perhaps I will join you then," Paul said. "After all, I can't risk getting killed by wild pokemon," he teased.

The two walked together in silence, sneaking a glimpse at each other every so often. Paul's red-haired companion had such a wise, knowing expression, and such beautiful red eyes…_What is going on?! _He screamed internally. _I barely know this guy!_

It was approaching midnight when the two finally stumbled across an abandoned cabin. It wasn't much, but it'd do for the night. It just so happened that there was only one bed in it. There wasn't any other option…

"Looks like you and I will be sleeping together," Paul said dryly.

The trainer sighed. "Fine."

The bed was extremely small, forcing the two to curl up together…like a couple. But neither of them minded that. Not that they wanted to admit it.

"By the way, what's your name?" Paul asked the redhead, shifting closer. "I'm Paul."

"Silver," he replied, as his eyes fluttered shut.

**I've been planning a fic for this couple for ages, but could never decide on how they should meet. Hope you enjoyed, read and review, yada yada yada. Bye~  
**

**Kitty x**


End file.
